The Untold Story
by T. A. Kitange
Summary: Malfoy has a sister, and Snape has a daughter. Both from America. Read on to find out what surprises they find themselves in. NO FLAMES! I mean this, people! Does NOT focus on Harry, Hermione, or Ron. FINALLY CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, you all are bored with reading this from other stories. But, the characters and things aren't mine, except Tareena. And Demona is my best friend's, Shannon.  
  
Thanks To: SHANNON! Couldn't have done this without you, girl!  
  
A/N: Although it says Tareena's 16, she's still in 5th year.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 1  
(Tareena)  
  
  
  
16 year old Tareena smirked to herself as she went to the Great Hall. She had just came from an American orphanage. See, her parents weren't dead, they just didn't want her because she was a disgrace to the family. She didn't believe the same things they believed, so they just shipped her off to America when she was only 3. She was found wandering around when she was 5 years old and put into an orphanage.  
  
Well, about a week ago, the orphanage people found Tareena's real parents and she was forced to go back to live with them. This happened during the school year, so not many people really knew about it. Now she's going to Hogwarts, and that's where our story starts off.  
  
  
  
  
"We have a new student here." Dumbledore announced, after Tareena came in unnoticed. "I won't tell you much about her, as I am leaving that up to her discretion." He said and took out the sorting hat with a stool.  
  
Tareena searched the crowd at the tables, looking for one boy in particular. Once she saw him, she smirked again. He had no clue... this would be a shock for him... how fun.  
  
"If you will, come here to be sorted, Tareena Malfoy." Dumbledore said.  
  
All eyes were now on Tareena as she walked up to the stool and sat on it. Draco was really shocked, and angry at the same time. ^She's going to mess up the Malfoy reputation. How did she get here? ^ he thought to himself, glaring at her.  
  
Tareena just smirked at Draco again as the hat was placed on her head.  
  
'Ah yes, definitely' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.  
  
Tareena gave her brother (who was glaring even harder) yet another smirk as she went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
No one really talked to her, but she didn't care. And she wasn't hungry, so she just sat in her seat, singing "I'm Just a Girl" by No Doubt, softly, as she looked over her schedule.  
  
  
"*Malfoy* has a sister?"  
  
"How did she get put into Gryffindor?"  
  
"If her brother was here, where was she?"  
  
^I'm going to kill her. She was supposed to stay in America!^  
  
These were some of what people were thinking ((coughMalfoycough)) and saying. The first three, our famous trio could agree with... that's what they were wondering.  
  
"Did you hear the words to the song she was singing when she passed up? That girl has problems." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, it's not right to talk about someone like that behind their back." Hermione scolded.  
  
Harry was about to say something, but didn't when the three of them just watched Tareena stand up from her seat and walk calmly over to the Slytherin table.  
  
  
Tareena had made her way to Draco, not caring what anyone else saw. She stopped in front of him. "Hello dear brother of mine." She said with an I'm-here-so-haha kind of smirk.  
  
Draco was still glaring at her. "You were supposed to stay in America."  
  
"Well I decided I didn't want to stay there anymore and come back to my loving family." She said sarcastically. "The people at the orphanage found out about 'dear old mumsey and daddy' and forced me to come back." She said bitterly.  
  
"So? You could have gotten away. Oh, that's right, you don't have enough brains for that." He said.  
  
"They did a spell on me, one I couldn't stop, much less you stop. And let's just see who has more brains. I had to survive on my own for 2 years in America when I was 3 to 5, not to mention survive the orphanage and you had to depend on our parents to even give you food because you couldn't do that on your own." She said.  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and pulled out his wand. "Take that back." He hissed, now at the point where he didn't care if there were teachers in the same room.  
  
Tareena, being the one who didn't care what the teachers thought in the first place took out her wand to. "Ha! Not likely." She said back at him.  
  
As the Malfoy siblings raised their wands, a scream of "YYYYAAAA-HHHOOOOO" filled the Great hall. A black and red blur dove past the windows behind the teachers' table.  
  
Snape rushed to the window and opened it to find an elastic cord hanging inches from his nose. The blur rose up again and held on to the windowsill.  
  
"Demona, you are late." said Dumbledore.  
  
A silvery laugh sounded, then a voice said "Gimme a sec, here." From what everyone could see, it was a tall girl with greasy hair. Even though she was upside down all could tell it would reach her shoulders. She undid the knot that held her ankles together and flipped into the room.   
Snape closed the window and stomped out.  
  
Everyone was staring at the new girl in surprise and Tareena was really surprised. "DE-MO-NA! I thought I'd be tortured here! What the hell happened?!" she yelled across the room with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Demona smiles and replies, "I dunno... got a little hung up. The boat was late. Then I saw the towers and figured I'd make my entrance." she strides up to the sorting hat and puts it on.  
  
'Hmm...' it said in her head. 'Could make a good Slytherin... your dad was one... then again you're like Tareena Malfoy and she went in Gryffindor... okay, I'll put you in' "GRYFFINDOR!" it called out.  
  
Tareena smiled at her best friend and went away from the Slytherin table to meet Demona by the Gryffindor table, ignoring her brother.  
  
"So you old goat, how ya been?" Demona said as she slid onto the bench.   
  
"Not bad, warty toad, not bad." replied Tareena.  
  
Demona turned to face Ron; his mouth was still hanging open from her little stunt. "Hi, I'm Demona Snape from America. Why do you look so stunned?"   
  
"You... you just... but you... you............. Snape has a daughter?" he said, not answering her question fully.  
  
Tareena just gave a short laugh at his surprise. "No, Dee just appeared out of no where and decided to make that her name." She said sarcastically. "And you never said your name... isn't that a little rude?" she said 'innocently'.  
  
"Yes Snape has a kid. What's wrong with that? By the way, what does he teach?" Ron still couldn't speak so she turned to Hermione with her hand outstretched saying, "Hi, perhaps you could be a bit more helpful." Demona turned to look at Ron and said, "Your catching flies dear."   
  
Ron then closed his mouth.  
  
Hermione shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You'll have to excuse Ron." She said with a look to Ron. "And your dad teaches potions. You should have your schedule."  
  
"Yeah Dee, did you turn blind on your way here?" Tareena joked. "It's floating over your plate."   
  
"Tara, was that you talking or am I hearing voices again? As for this thing floating over my plate, I could have sworn it was part of 'the blanket of no feelings' you sometimes wrap yourself in." Dee said as she glanced over her classes.   
  
Tara rolled her eyes. They always were like this. "Yeah, whatever. Switch!" she called and they switched schedules. "Hmm." Tara said, looking over Dee's schedule, which was exactly like hers. "Same classes... fine with me..." she said.  
  
"Ditto... so ....... y'all got any classes with us?" Dee said looking around the table.  
  
Before anyone could answer, two red heads who looked a little like Ron, except older, had came up while they were talking, and one of them said, "Nice entrance," to Demona.  
  
"Thanks and you two dashing gentlemen are......?" she said.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley." The other one said.  
  
"Twins." Tareena said with a smile, amused.  
  
"Perhaps you darling boys wouldn't mind helping a few lost damsels find their classes?" Dee said.   
A bell rang and the Great hall was soon filled with noise and students parted in all directions.   
The twins exchanged a look, but Draco came up behind Tara and whispered something in her ear, then walked off. ((A/N: I won't tell you what it was, so ha!))  
  
Tara just sent his retreating form a look and took out her wand, muttering a spell on him. ((A/N: I won't tell you what that is either, but this one, you'll find out eventually...))  
  
"Yes, could you?" she asked the twins with an innocent look.  
  
The twins just smiled at the two girls. "Sure." Fred said. ((A/N: sorry for making them without the rest of their friends... this is my story...))  
  
As they walked down the hall to the girl's first class (Transfiguration), the four decided to talk.  
  
"You're not like the rest of your family, are you?" George asked Tara as Fred and Dee were talking.  
  
"No." She answered. "The reason why I was in America to begin with was 'cause the 'rents shipped me off there when I was 3. I didn't believe in the same things they did." She said like it was nothing.  
  
"And so you survived for 2 years on your own..." he said, a bit amused. "How did you manage it?" he asked.  
  
She gave him a mysterious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Hmm, guess I'm just going to have to find out myself..." he said.  
  
"Good luck. You'll need it..." she said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"I would." She said, "So if you need a hint, ask me, then if I feel like giving you one, I will."  
  
"And if I don't ask for a hint...?" he asked.  
  
She just gave him a smile. "Just keep it in mind..." she said, not wanting to spend forever on talking why he would need a hint.  
  
"Okay." He said with a small smile.  
  
  
"So... what's this place like?" Dee asked Fred.  
  
"Big, drafty and no fun. That's why George and I try to liven' it up some." Fred replied.  
  
Dee looked over and rolled her eyes at Tara and George. "If y'all are done flirtin', I'd like to get my bungie jumping equipment off da roof. If yer not I'll do it myself."  
  
Fred stifled a small laugh as George's ears went pink.  
  
They all ran to the window to see Dee rock climbing the wall with just her hands. She shouted "Leave me a map an' I'll be fine."  
  
Tara rolled her eyes. "You need serious help, Dee..." she said with a smile. She looked at the boys. "Do any of you have a map for my demented friend?"  
  
"Not anymore." Fred said.  
  
"Hey Dee, you're out 'a luck!" Tara called down.  
  
"Fine.... be that way..... you're the demented one here T." Dee replied.  
  
"Believe what you want..." she said. "If you're just about done, we can go..."  
  
"Forget it Tara....... I'm bound to find y'all... more fun." Dee swung back in.  
  
Tara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dee." She looked at the boys. "Well, are you going to take us to class or not?" she asked.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Well, I hoped you all liked it. There's more chapters to come, and please review! 


	2. Family Matters

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Thanks to: Meghan and arcee... the people who reviewed chapter 1. And SHANNON! This chapter was done all by Shannon, editing by me.  
  
A/N: same as the thanks to.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 2  
(Demona)  
  
The bell sounded for potions to end. Through the scramble for bags and clinking of glass, Demona sat still at her table.  
  
Tareena tapped her shoulder and said, "C'mon...dinners next.  
  
Dee rose slowly from her stool and said, "Go on ahead...I'll be there soon."  
  
"You ok?" Tara had never seen her friend like this before.  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
"Ok." Tara left and soon Demona was the only one left.  
  
Dee rinsed out her cauldron and put it back on her table. She glanced towards Snape's office to see him writing at his desk. She removed a sealed folder from her bag and walked to his door. "Sir?" she called.  
  
He looked up and their gazes meet for almost a full minute. Tears began to swell in her eyes as the folder slid from her grasp to the floor. She fled from the room the room, grabbing her bag as she passed the table. Then she ran a twisted path through corridors she had yet to know before crouching by a door weeping.  
  
Back at Snape's office, he stared at the spot where his child once stood. He then turned his gaze to the fallen folder on the floor. Picking it up he read "To Daddy...If I ever find you." on its front.  
  
He laid it face down and broke the black wax seal w/ skull indentation. He removed a stack of papers. The top page was a journal entry of the night before which read:   
  
  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Come morning I will have the first look of my father, the only family I now have left in this mortal world. Mother spoke kindly of him up to the day she died. She said I had his hair, temper, nose and an air of secrecy about me. I have nothing of him and have never seen him in my 16 years of life. I have so many questions to ask and emotions to express but you know me well journal. Where emotions are involved, nothing goes right. Within this packet are 16 years worth of letters, report cards, pictures, awards and certificates I've wanted to present to him. I can only hope he will accept me. I have grown spiteful of him over the years for leaving us but I don't hate him. To this entry I must end, for moments of my candles' light remain. I will end with a last cry of hope that my father will find a spot in his heart to love and care for me.  
  
Your girl,  
Demona Snape   
  
  
  
Snape began to flip through the pictures and papers. There were letters from first grade inviting him to see a Christmas performance, from fifth asking for support at a spelling bee. Another for 8th asking for him to see her at a talent show.  
  
Pictures of birthdays, holidays and with friends. One caught his eye. It was last years Halloween party. She wore long black dress with purple cording laced up the sides. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, showing off many small silver hoops that lined her outer ear. The look on her face was one that mimicked his, only in miniature.  
  
Setting it aside, he put the papers back in the folder and in his bottom desk drawer. He picked up the set aside photo and placed it in the breast pocket of his robe.   
  
He pulled his desk chair before the fire and was soon lost in thought. He thought little of his past, for those were the days of a Death Eater and he didn't waste much time on that. Oddly enough, he thought often, like 2 or 3 times a month, about the child. No, it's his child now. "I have forgotten much lately," he muttered, staring into the flames.  
  
  
  
Demona stopped her weeping and retraced her steps to Snape's dungeon door. Out of her pocket she held the skull ring she'd sealed the packet with. She put it on her pinkie of her right hand then tried to clear her head.   
  
A wet hand tapped her shoulder and she raised her head to look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, Tareena's brother. His hair was slicked down and his robe hung off one shoulder, showing part of his well-formed chest.  
  
"What are you doing here? Dinner ended hours ago." She asked.  
  
Two other boys flanked him on either side, their eye's never left her. "I'd like to ask you the same question." Draco replied.  
  
Dee stood and brushed off her pants. "Let's put it this way, the family get-together didn't go so well. Daddy didn't expect me to fall on his doorstep like this."   
  
"Dad?" He glanced at the potions room door. "Snape if your father?"  
  
"Yeah, gotta problem with it?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, nothing at all. Odd he doesn't speak of you much."  
  
"He has no reason to. So, where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere, just walking."  
  
"'Kay. Would you mind terribly showing me to the front hall?"  
  
"No." Draco said ((A/N: there's a reason for him being so nice...)) and extended his arm.  
  
She took it and they walked in silence. When they reached the main hall Dee dropped his arm and said "Later Malfoy."  
  
His muffled reply was lost as she said "American" to the pink lady and plopped on the couch. An upside down red-haired boy's face sprung up over her and sneered.  
  
"And where have you been American?"  
  
"Up yer butt and around the corner Percy. Go away." (A/N: I have no idea why she put Percy in here... she said to just have it be to where he was visiting, so no flames, damnit! I'm warning you...))  
  
She strode up to the girls' dorm and fell onto the empty bed. Sitting up and snearing at the bed spread, she yanked it off and replaced it with her purple tiger quilt. Then she changed into an oversized tie-dyed shirt and went to sleep humming "Up against the Wall."  
  
  
  
She woke before dawn and showered humming 'Sunday morning'. After dressing in a purple tanktop, her bell-bottoms with purple laced up the sides and the usual boots she quietly made her way to the front hall.  
  
Finding the doors locked, she retraced her steps to the window she'd jumped out yesterday. She opened the window, grabbed the rope and climbed onto the roof.  
  
She sat in silence as she watched the sun rise.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise." a voice said.  
  
Dee turned to see Dumbledore sitting in an overstuffed chair on a railed porch.  
  
"I've never had company this early in the morning. Quite an entrance you made yesterday. What type of American sport do they call that?"  
  
"Bungie jumping." she answered, winding the rope around her arm. She hopped the railing and sat on a stool next to him.  
  
"I do declare, Americans come up with the strangest things." Rising from the chair he said, "On to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
She nodded then followed him through his office and winding passages to the Great Hall. Mostly teachers gathered in the Great Hall this early, so Dee took a place at her table and waited.  
  
Aloud screech filled the air as a black hawk swooped and landed before her. In its claws a small package, in its beak a letter addressed to her.  
  
Tearing open the package and letter she found a purple crystal on a black silk cord and a small note saying 'Welcome home. The bird is yours and your books will be sent to your room.'  
  
She put the pendant on and looked at the bird. "What shall we name you little one?" she asked.  
The bird cocked his head and whistled.  
  
"I know. I'll call you Galoon."   
  
Galoon spread his wings and flew off as the crowd of students came in.  
  
Tareena walked in with Fred and George on either side of her and all three were giggling hard. Tareena caught sight of Demona and slid next to her saying, "Where were you? You missed all the fun."  
  
"Other matters showed up. Would you be terrible hurt if I asked to be alone today?" Demona replied.  
  
"I guess not... Fred and George offered to show me around Hogsmead. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tara said, concerned.  
  
Dee looked at Tara, eyes wide. "Me? Do something stupid?" she said with false innocence.   
"Where did you ever come up with that idea?" She then smiled her "secret" smile and walked off.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter 2. I hope it's been interesting... there's more chapters to come, so please review! We do read them, and we love getting them. 


	3. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Thanks to: Jessica, gurl 16_18_23, and arcee  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
(Tareena)  
  
Tara walked back from the class, a little confused. What was going on with Dee? She shook the thought off as she entered the Great Hall for dinner. She walked over to where she saw the twins and sat down next to one of them. "Hello boys." She said and started to load things on her plate.  
  
"Hey, Tara." George said. Oddly, he was the one she sat next too.  
  
Tara looked up at him, before looking at whom sat across them. "Hello." She said. "My name's Tareena."  
  
"Lee." He replied.  
  
She was about to say more, when someone distracted her attention and she smiled evilly. Her brother just entered the Great Hall. Her eyes followed him until he sat down and put food on his plate.  
  
"Hmm. What are you so interested in?" Fred asked.  
  
"Just watch him." Tara said simply, her eyes staying on Draco.  
  
The three boys watched, curious.  
  
Draco took a bite out of his food and suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. He stood up to maybe stop the coughing, but instead he started hiccuping. Tara smiled a bit more when it started that every hiccup Draco had, a butterfly came fluttering out with beautiful, bright-colored wings.  
  
The look Draco made was priceless... it was a horrified expression. He picked up his goblet and took a gulp to make the hiccups stop, but instead it made his hair hot pink with yellow flowers sprouting out.  
  
Tara laughed as Draco rushed out of the Great Hall and you could hear a couple people also laughing. As the three boys turned back to look at her, she twirled some of her hair around her finger, looking innocent. "What?" she asked, just as innocently.  
  
"*You* did that?" Lee asked.  
  
"Maybe..." she replied, giving a false innocent smile.  
  
"That was brilliant! Love the spring theme." George said. "When did you manage to do that?"  
  
"Right after lunch, when he made an uncalled for comment." She said, and gave a glare at where he walked out of, before returning to her innocent look. "It's a shame he'll have to stay in there all tonight." She said, of course not really meaning it.  
  
"But... aren't you his sister?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, but only by blood. It's unfortunate that I have to be related to my family." She said. Then she decided to change the subject. "So what do you guys do in your spare time?"  
  
The twins grinned and Fred handed her a folded up piece of parchment.   
When she opened it, Fred said, "Anything we can make for you?"  
  
She looked at the parchment. It seemed to be like an order form. She looked at the list and the description of some of them. She smiled.   
"Oh wow, you guys make these? Like without any kit or anything?" you could tell she was interested.  
  
"Nope." George confirmed. "It's all from what we know up in here." He said and tapped his temple.  
  
She smiled at them again before looking back at the list. "This is so cool." She looked back up at the boys. "Hey, do you think you can help me with getting back at Mr. Springtime?" she said, a plan already formulating in her head.  
  
"I can't, I've got some.... um... stuff to do..." Lee said with a slight blush.  
  
"Heh, okay. How about you two?" she asked, looking at the twins.  
  
Fred looked thoughtful. "Hm..." he looked at George, "We don't have anything planned, do we?"  
  
"Nope." George agreed. He looked back at Tara. "Do you have anything planned yet?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I can't hurt him, so I call it plan humiliation." She answered, a 'haha-draco' smile.  
  
"So this wasn't humiliating enough?" Lee asked.  
  
"Nope." She said innocently. "Definitely not." She looked back at the twins. "So... here's my plan..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Geniuses, I tell you, absolute geniuses." Fred said. He was resting his head on the back of the comfy chair, but his shoulders were resting on one of the arms, and his legs were draped over the other arm of the chair.  
  
Tara, who was laying on her back on the floor, with her hands propping herself up, laughed. "Because they made a map?"  
  
"This map is great. Very informative..." George said, from lying comfortably on the couch.  
  
"Well then, we need this map, don't we?" she said, and got up from the floor of the common room, and brushed herself off. "You said Harry has it?"  
  
The twins nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright then." She said and walked to the one, the only, Harry Potter. ((A/N: hehe, sorry about that, I'm kind of hyper, because I'm happy))   
"Hello, Harry." She said, breaking him out of his talk to Ron.  
  
"Hi." He said, wondering what she wanted.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted you, but I'm friends with Fred and George."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen you talking to them a lot." He said, still wondering.  
  
"And I truly don't like my family, especially Draco."  
  
"Understandable." He said.  
  
"Very understandable." Ron agreed. Then something came to him, "Wait, were you the one that did that to him tonight, at dinner?"  
  
"Yep. But I've decided that wasn't humiliating enough. And I've decided to give him a morning present. Now I'm going to do that no matter what, but, to get to what I came here to ask you for. We were wondering if we could borrow the Marauder's Map, just for tonight. It would make this plan go by a lot easier, by knowing who's coming to sneak up on us... and to know the Slytherin's password, we'll give it back after we're done with it." She finished off. ((A/N: 'Cause of course the twins don't need it for knowing where the passages are))  
  
Harry thought about this for a few seconds before taking it out of his robes' pockets and handing it to her.  
  
Tara smiled. "Thanks. You won't regret this." She said to him before going back to Fred and George.  
  
"So why is this map so great, now?" she asked. George and Fred got up and went to Tara, and made it be so no one could see what they were doing.  
  
"Unroll the map." Fred said, and Tara did so.  
  
George took out his wand, and tapped the parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." ((A/N: oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was almost exactly like what it was in the book until after I already wrote that down.))  
  
Tara laughed a bit, "What a good password." And she looked down at the map and gasped. "It is great... wow..." she looked at it in awe, her eyes scanning over everything, until they stopped at a certain place. "Oh, no..." she groaned. "Can't my brother just mind his own business, does he have to go after Dee?" Tara looked at her watch. "I guess we have some time. How do we make this thing disappear again?"  
  
"Tap it and say 'mischief managed'." Fred answered.  
  
She took out her wand and tapped it. "Mischief managed." And the map disappeared. She rolled up the parchment and put it in her robe pocket and sat on the couch to wait.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Sh. You don't want anyone to wake up."  
  
"Well, you try getting your robe on in the dark."  
  
"Okay, boys, let's go." Tara said. "And quietly."  
  
"Do you have the map?" George asked.  
  
"Of course. Lumos." Tara said and finally, they could see. She tapped the parchment with her lighted wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
She looked at the map. Everyone was in his or her beds except Dee... she waited a while, then Dee was in bed. "Okay, guys, let's go." She said and opened the boys' dorm door and left with the twins, closing the door behind them.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Okay, remember what to do. I'll transfigure, George, you charm, and Fred, you get rid of any thing that will change this..." Tara said.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Check the map, we forgot to do that." George said.  
  
Tara checked, "Oh no, Filch coming up fast."  
  
The three looked behind them, and saw Filch walking quickly to them.  
  
"Run for it!" Fred said and the three broke out in a run.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The three collapsed in the couch, laughing 'till they cried. "Mischief managed." Tara managed to get out, and put the parchment in her pockets. "How fun."  
  
"That was great."  
  
"What a rush."  
  
They're laughter finally subsided. "Well, good night boys, thanks for helping me." Tara said.  
  
"No problem, thanks for involving us." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, good night." George agreed.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: you know what to do: review... tell me if you liked it... 


	4. Tour of Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters  
  
Thanks To: arcee, Ayla Pascal, and Dr. Linkinshlof-is not a guy for reviewing chapter 3  
  
A/N: CHAPTER 4's FINALLY OUT! Lol, normally this chapter would be of Demona, but Shannon's too busy right now. So I finally crawled out of my writer's block and wrot this. There is more romance in this chapter though.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
(Tareena Again)  
  
"WAKE UP!"   
  
"Wha...?" *Thump!*  
  
Tara laughed. "Oi, George, next time don't be surprised by loud noises in the morning. It could kill you."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," he said rubbing his head as he got up from his fall on the floor. "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"Trust me, I've seen worse." She said with a little shudder just thinking about it. See, the boys didn't exactly sleep in nightwear. They only had on their boxers.  
  
^Hm... he looks good...^ Tara thought to herself, but shook the thought away for now. She glanced at Fred. "Okay, now I'm starting to think that there can be a nuclear war going on and he'll still be sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, that describes him just about right." George agreed.  
  
"Ah, I think we'll just let him sleep. But right now we have to finish the plan before he goes to a teacher or whatever to get it off him and into clothes."  
  
"Yeah, just get out and I'll be with you in a sec." He said.  
  
"Kay, but if you're not out in 10 minutes, I'm coming in there after you." Tara warned with a smile and headed out.  
  
Fortunately ((A/N: or unfortunately, depending on your tastes, lol)), she didn't have to go in there after him. So they snuck into the Slytherin common room (it was still pretty early) and took about 15 pictures of Draco.  
  
They were going to subtly hand the pictures out... they were of Draco Malfoy... in pink fuzzy bunny pajamas. Tail, ears, everything.  
  
"So, anything planned for today?" Tara asked George as they headed back.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to Hogsmeade today. Show you around." He answered.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Tara replied.  
  
*************************  
  
It wasn't that much longer before it was time for breakfast and most people were up and about the Great Hall.  
  
"I knew it was going to be good, just couldn't see it in the dark..." Fred was saying. They were laughing at the way Draco had looked.  
Tara saw Dee and walked up to her. "Hey Dee. Where were you? You missed all the fun."  
  
"Other matters showed up. Would you be terrible hurt if I asked to be alone today?" Demona replied.  
  
"I guess not... Fred and George offered to show me around Hogsmeade. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tara said, concerned.  
  
Dee looked at Tara, eyes wide. "Me? Do something stupid?" she said with false innocence. "Where did you ever come up with that idea?" She then smiled her "secret" smile and walked off.  
  
Tara sighed and shook her head a bit before getting up. "Okay, that's done with, now on to Hogsmeade." She said to the boys.  
  
What they didn't hear was this: Dumbledore stood up. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention. Late last night something happened and Filch is very distressed about it. His cat, Ms. Norris, was thrown from a window. If anything like this happens again, we will find out who did that and punish them to the extent of Filch's wanting. Thank you."  
  
But see, they already knew that about Ms. Norris...  
  
*************************  
  
The twins had ended up showing Tara all around Hogsmeade. They even went in Zonkos to buy a few things.  
  
"And that's the shrieking shack. Most people say it's haunted."  
  
"Dude." Tara said. "That's awesome, I'll have to have a little visit after lunch. Where are we going for it by the way?"  
  
"I can't, I have to do a project with Lee." Fred said, looking at George.  
  
"I'll stay here with her." George said back to him.  
  
Fred looked to Tara before looking back at George. "Alright. I'll see you two later." He said before turning around and leaving.  
  
Tara shrugged and turned around too with George to walk in the other direction. She grabbed his arm as if he were her escort. "So where to ol' red headed psychotic friend of mine?"  
  
"Do you have something against red heads?" he jokingly asked.  
  
She smiled. "Nope, I rather much enjoy them." She said and ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
He smoothed it back in place as he said, "In that case, we'll have lunch were everyone else has lunch at."  
  
"And that would be where?" Tara asked.  
  
"Over here." He said and started heading there, but Tara stopped him.  
  
"Wait." She moved so she was in front of him. "You messed up your hair again. It's like it was yesterday again." She said with a smile. She magically enlarged a stone so it could be like a step. She wasn't that short, she just need to be higher up. She got on the step and started to run her hands through his hair. ^Hm... this isn't so bad...^ she thought to herself.  
  
The thing is, George was thinking the same thing.  
  
After a while, she was done and proud of her work. She got off the stone and shrunk it again, smiling at George. "Much, *much* better." She said. ^Wow, he looks HOT... damn you, Tareena, you and your teen self.^ she gave a small laugh.  
  
George gave a small smile. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, also with a small smile. "Come on." She went back by his side as they went into the restaurant to get their food before going to one of the outside tables.  
  
Tara held her ice cold drink in her hand as she start, "So what-ah!" She accidentally dropped her glass on the ground to hold onto her wrist. Her right hand had suddenly felt like hot daggers were cutting through her skin. "Ow..."  
  
George suddenly became concern ((A/N: yes, the twin *can* become concern.)) "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"My hand..."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Tara put her right hand over the table, in the middle of it and both of them looked at it while George was examining it.  
  
"Well it looks fine to me." He said, looking back at her.  
  
She looked up from her hand to George. "The pain's fading."   
  
They sat there, faces 6 inches apart, looking at each other for only about 2 seconds before one of the workers from the restaurant interrupted them. "Are you two okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just accidentally dropped the drink. Sorry." Tara answered, sitting back as George did the same.  
  
"Hey, aren't you two Hogwarts kids? Last I heard, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend." She said with a suspicious look.  
  
"We have special permit by Dumbledore..." George answered.  
  
"Aren't you George Weasley? Yeah, you and your brother come here." The waitress continued.  
  
George looked at Tara that seemed to say, "Okay, run!"  
  
Tara and George both got up from their chairs and ran, dodging behind buildings. They both met behind one of the larger ones.  
  
"Where now?" George asked, slightly breathless.  
  
Tara looked around. "Over here." She said just about as slightly breathless. She took his hand and ran right to the Shrieking Shack. When they got there, she stopped and picked up a rock, throwing it at the window before climbing through it, George following her.  
  
"You know, you could have used the door..." he said.  
  
Tara laughed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crash from upstairs and both of them looked up. "Hm... wonder what that could be?" Tara thought outloud.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." George replied.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it. As always, review and tell me how you thought of it. Chapter 5 will be out, probably not as long as it took to get this chapter out. 


End file.
